Waiting
by twilighttries
Summary: [inprogress] Namine has a great life, a wonderful boyfriend, and the best friends anyone could ask for. And then he walks in.
1. Prologue

This is a random idea I got while playing Harvest Moon. Urgh, my mom is being bitchy. :P And it's a test to see whether or not I can keep a story running. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hey, can I get you something to start?"

"Just water, thanks."

"Sure thing." _Step, step. Clink. Vhfoom._

"Here you are. I'll be right back to take your order."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Naminé, why?"

"I feel better asking people for things if I at least know their name."

"I get paid for you to ask me things. Don't feel bad."

"I'm Riku." _Offer._

"It's been a pleasure." _Take_.

_Shake._

"The pleasure is mine, Naminé." _Kiss. Blush._


	2. Red, Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"He kissed my hand, Kairi," said the flaxen haired girl, flipping said hair over her shoulder. She looked up at the girl with wine-colored hair, who she'd called Kairi. Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know. I was busy."

"Urgh, you're so lame," Kairi said, rolling her eyes as the first customer of the day walked in. He took his usual spot at the counter and looked up as the blonde, eyes bright with mischief.

"Speaking of lame," he said. "Where's your brother?"

"How should I know?" she replied, leaning over the counter and playing with his scarlet locks. "He was out all night. I think he was with a _girl_, too, Axel."

"Okay," said Axel. "Why does it matter that he's with a girl?"

Kairi sat on the stool next to him and laughed.

"You say that like you don't try to seduce him every time he's in the room."

"Speak of the devil," said the blonde, as an equally blonde boy walked in, throwing his weight against the glass door to open it instead of using his hands. His hair stood in every direction as he wobbled over to a stool and flopped on it, throwing his head onto the counter which was softly cushioned by his arms.

"Did you get laid or something?" Kairi asked, smirking.

"Shut up."

"Did you come home last night, Roxas? Apparently not, considering that you're wearing the same thing you had on yesterday."

"I said_, shut up_, Naminé."

The group fell quiet as a group of customers walked in. For a moment, no one moved. Then, slowly, Kairi stood and walked over, seating them far away from the counter. Naminé looked at her brother, confused.

"Come on, Rox. Let's go into the back room. You can clean yourself up and talk to me."

"Leave me alone," he spat, standing up and thrusting her aside to get into the kitchen. Naminé blinked and turned to Axel.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, her voice strained.

"A Sprite would be nice."

"You got it."

She got a glass and filled it up with the sticky liquid. Flipping her hair again, she placed it in front of Axel, who looked at her sadly.

"Go," he said. "I'll pretend I work here."

Naminé smiled.

"You're the best," she replied. "If Roxas ever decides that he's gay, I hope he ends up with you."

This caused Axel's face to become extremely pale and bright red. She didn't wait to see what he was going to say and walked into the kitchen. She glanced around.

"Bathroom," Olette, a cook, said.

"Thanks," she smiled. Walking past the brunette, she went into the small white hallway and stopped at the second door to her left. She knocked hesitantly. A sigh followed. She opened the door and slipped into the small room. Roxas stood over the sink, face dripping wet. "What happened?"

"Hayner. I went with him after work to this party. It's all a blur, but I remember taking pills. And I think I screwed some girl. I don't even know her name."

"Shit, Roxas!" she cried, tilting his head, so that he could look her in the eye. His pupils certainly weren't a normal size. "You _think_ you did, or are you using think to soften the blow?"

"I don't remember."

"Roxas!"

"I don't! Okay! Don't yell at me, my head hurts. And it's not like I don't feel bad enough already. I don't you think I've tried to remember? I can't. So leave it be."

He sat himself down next to the counter and Naminé maneuvered herself next to him. He laid his head on her shoulder softly, and her face held the ghost of a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Maybe you should take today off and get some sleep."

"Nah," he sighed. "I need the money."

"I can loan you some," she responded, standing up and offering him a hand. He took it and shook his head.

"I'm fine. I don't want to be in debt to you, anyhow."

She smiled at him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"But thanks for offering."

"You're quite welcome. Now, come on. Axel hasn't had time to seduce you any yet."

Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Get out, I'm dressing."

Naminé sighed as she was pushed out of the room. She leaned on the wall and waited a few moments. He came out shortly and they walked back to the main room. Pushing on the door, she got a glimpse of silver hair.

"EEP!" said Naminé, jerking Roxas back into the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

"That's the man who kissed my hand yesterday! Riku!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well maybe if you came home, you would know."

"Shut up," he replied and walked through the door, leaving Naminé no choice but to follow.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Riku sweetly.

"Just water for now."

"Sure."

As she grabbed a glass and filled it, she saw him and Axel speaking out of the corner of her eye. Cursing in her head, she brought the glass over.

"I see you met one of our regulars," she said, gesturing to Axel. "He's here every day to try to seduce my brother."

"He's hot," said Axel shrugging. "And he's really nice, which is a plus."

"That's cool," said Riku. "To each their own."

Naminé raised an eyebrow and laughed at Axel. The place quickly became crowded and she no longer had time to talk to them. But as he left, he waved at her gingerly. She waved back quickly and returned to her work. Grabbing tips, taking orders, bringing food. Only pausing to laugh at Roxas' flustered face when Axel tried to flirt with him. And she came upon something odd.

At closing time, Kairi came to the counter to help Naminé finish cleaning.

"You look like you accidentally ate an ice cream sundae," Kairi said, laughing. "What's up?"

"I'm glad to see that you find my lactose intolerance funny," she said flatly. "The guy who kissed my hand came back today."

"Oooh!" said Kairi, being the gossip queen she was. "Who was he?"

"The silver haired one that was sitting next to Axel."

"He was cute!" Kairi cried.

"Yeah, and he left me this-" she threw down a twenty dollar bill, "-and this." A red rose landed on the counter.

Kairi just laughed.

"Su novio no seré bien como esto."

"Your Spanish sucks."

* * *

Is it worth continuing? You tell me. :) 


	3. get back to where we last met

I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm in the musical at my school and, add that with homework, and I have no free time. I tried to get this up as soon as I could. Thanks so much for waiting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Not even a little bit. :(

* * *

Naminé slumped onto the counter.

"Tuesdays suck," she whined. "Nobody comes to diners on Tuesdays. There's no point in me being here."

"Oh, stop complaining and get me another coffee."

"Bitch," Naminé muttered with a smirk and she put on another pot of coffee.

"Good, I only like it fresh."

She rolled her eyes and jumped slightly, so she could sit on the counter space next to where Axel sat.

"But I agree with you."

"Huh?"

"Tuesdays _do_ suck," he answered. "There is no point in Tuesday. Every other day has some sort of purpose."

She thought for a moment.

"What about Thursdays?"

"The next day is Friday. You get that 'only one day left!' thing."

"True. Very true."

Naminé smiled and swung her legs. She stared at Axel, who had seized the salt and pepper shaker, was putting them in awkward positions, and making high pitched moaning noises. She began to laugh, and laughed harder when Roxas poked his head out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Oh, she was glad that she met Axel. He made things interesting. Even since day one…

-x-x-x-x-

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" she said to the man sitting alone. He had his head in both hands, and multiple coffee cups were scattered on the table. He looked up distractedly, dark circles of worry around his eyes.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. I'm peachy."

"Anyone who uses the word peachy to describe themselves obviously isn't."

The mysterious guy smiled and Naminé sat down.

"Don't you have to work?" he asked, noting her smock.

"I'm on break. Normally, I'd eat, but I get the feeling this is more important. Plus, Olette can make the best pancakes in like 3 minutes and I can eat them in one and a half. So basically, I've got thirty-nine and a half minutes left."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Naminé. What's yours?"

"Axel. I don't think you can help me in thirty-nine and a half minutes."

"Let's have a go at it."

Axel smiled. He then told her his entire story. He met Larxene when he was small and they'd been friends since then. His parents, who "only wanted the best for him," arranged for them to be married. But he didn't love her. He had to make that clear. He did not love her. She was a friend, yes, but he just couldn't marry her. For one thing, he was gay. And he couldn't picture himself spending the rest of his life with her. It'd be too chaotic. She had a terrifying temper, and she needed everything to be her way. He felt confined by her, and he just couldn't handle it. He just couldn't marry her. But his family would practically disown him if he didn't go through with it. Laying his head on the table, he mumbled that the wedding was scheduled to begin in less than an hour.

Naminé listened intently.

"You have to go," she said. He looked up at her hopelessly. "No, sorry, I should have phrased that better. You can't just leave her alone on the altar on her wedding day. The least you can do it tell them. I'll go with you."

"You don't know Larxene, Nam," Axel said, his eyes scared.

"Come on. I know you can."

Axel gave in quickly.

"But don't you need to work?"

"I've worked overtime plenty. I can get off," she replied, dragging him away from the table to her usual spot at the counter. Her blonde brother exited the kitchen. "Hey, leave table thirteen free. Tell Xemnas that I'll be back soon if you see him."

Roxas nodded, raising an eyebrow at her, but she just waved and walked out with Axel. He led the way to the car, and, after some argument, agreed to let Naminé drive while he changed in the back. His phone rang at one point, and after a minute of mumbled conversation, Naminé was informed that they were starting the mass, and he was expected to walk in late. ("They weren't surprised," he said. "They call this 'typical Axel behavior.'" Naminé laughed.) Trees and fences flew by and as she looked at the beautiful nature, she realized the desperation he must have felt. Being forced into an unwanted marriage. Expected to go along with it, though it makes you anything but happy. The church came into sight and she frowned, pulling into a parking space.

"We're here," she sighed and stepped out of the car. Axel followed shortly after, and she wrapped him in a hug. One, she wanted to give him her support, and two, he looked so awkward in a tux that he just needed a hug. "You can do this."

"Yeah," he said, and they walked together to the steps of the church.

"Go on," she said, stopping.

"You're coming with me!"

"Axel, I'm in jeans! I'm not wearing jeans into a wedding!"

"No one's getting married."

"They don't know that yet."

"Come on!" Axel exclaimed, latching on her wrist and dragging her into the church. She stumbled over herself, and he pulled her up. He walked up the aisle confidentially, as though he owned it, and a few people laughed. Naminé placed herself as far back as she could while still being able to see Axel.

The ceremony was dry and long. He fidgeted often, standing up there. When he looked at her, she would nod and give a smile and he would look back at the blonde girl who she had to assume was Larxene. Naminé supposed that she was pretty, in an odd sort of way. Her features were sharp, eyes a harsh blue and hair short and blonde. She gave off an angry sort of vibe that plainly told Naminé to steer clear. She gulped as the priest came to the ever-important line:

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I got something to say." Axel came out of the "classic groom pose" to slouching with a hand on his hip. "I can't marry Larxene."

"Axel!" cried out a voice to Naminé's left.

"No. Let me talk." He faced the congregation. "I never wanted to marry her. She's my friend and I like her, but I can't marry her. I don't love her and I don't want to spend my life with her. And this isn't a random thing I just came up with. The thing is… I'm gay, alright. Yes, I prefer dick over pussy." (Here Naminé smacked her hand against her face.) "I didn't speak up before because I was a coward. But someone I met today gave me courage. Damn, that's so cliché. Anyway. I'm going to leave now, 'cause I'm kinda afraid of all of you due to the glares you're sending me. So, yeah. Later."

He strutted down the aisle, ignoring all the gasps and open mouthed stares.

"Who do you think you are?"

Axel stopped and turned to his near-bride, who was now red in the face and looking murderous.

"You can't just walk in here and blow this whole thing off," she spat, walking toward him. "All this planning, all this money gone to waste because you 'got courage.'" She mocked him and her face contorted into a terrifying expression. Axel began to back away slowly and Naminé saw him pale slightly. "You will marry me, and we will be happy, goddamnit!"

"That's where you're wrong," he replied, grabbing onto Naminé's hand and jerking her out of the pew. "I'm leaving now. I won't be seeing you. Don't bother to be in touch!"

Larxene screamed and tore down the aisle toward them as Axel leaned in close to Naminé and mumbled, "Run."

She obeyed, and quickly at that. Larxene made eye contact with her and she was currently terrified. At Axel's heels, they burst through the church doors as the furious blonde stumbled chasing after them. Axel hurriedly opened the car, jumped in, and as Naminé was shutting her door, started driving. The door slammed shut and a thud was heard as Larxene threw a rock at the car. Axel just began to laugh and drove faster. By the time they got to the restaurant, Naminé was wind-swept and quite sick. Praying her legs would support her, she took a shaky step out of the car and nearly fell, but Axel, as though by magic, was next to her and scooped her up. He carried her bridal style into the diner and placed her down on a stool as Roxas exited the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as she placed her arms on the table and rested her head there..

Naminé gestured for Axel to explain, as she did not yet trust herself to open her mouth.

"Well, we just went to my wedding and told my psycho ex-fiancée that I didn't want to marry her, and she basically wanted to kill us, so we got in my car and drove here really, really fast, so now she's a bit sick."

"Run-on sentence," said Naminé.

Axel just laughed.

"Who's this?" He gestured at Roxas.

"I'm her brother," he said, sounding slightly protective, "Roxas."

Axel grinned. Little did they know that this would soon become his up-to-no-good grin, as they lovingly called it.

"He's cute," he told Naminé, _accidentally_ making it loud enough for Roxas to hear.

Said boy sputtered, turning a lovely shade of red and scarlet and ran into the kitchen.

Naminé fell off of her stool laughing.

-x-x-x-x-

She smiled as Axel made the salt and pepper hump each other. That day she'd gotten the completely wrong impression about him. He wasn't weak or fearful by any stretch of the word. He was Axel, and no one asked him to be any more. And Naminé wouldn't deny that it was extremely entertaining to watch him court Roxas.

Oops. Bad time for the blonde to walk out of the kitchen, holding plates of food: the salt and pepper had come to the "climax" and Axel was putting on a good show. Naminé fell off her stool again. Ouch. Another bruise to add to her collection.

Being friends with Axel was painful.

* * *

:) Please reivew. Reviews make me update faster.


End file.
